BNHA- 12 days of Christmas Fantasy AU
by Mario the Fox
Summary: ¡Reto navideño! Serie de drabbles y one-shots, basados en la canción navideña del mismo nombre. Todo desarrollado en el Fantasy AU
1. Anotaciones

¡Hey! Justo como prometí el año pasado, iniciaré, sino un reto, al menos, una tradición para mí. Así que este año, también les traigo el reto de los 12 días de navidad... ¡versión fantasía!

También, las historias estarán conectadas entre sí; pero debo aclarar, que me di la libertad de cambiar algo los papeles en el Fantasy AU que todos conocen si, ese del ending

Como podrán ver, voy bien pinches tarde, pero bueno; intentaré ponerme al corriente ;)

Sin más, disfruten ^^


	2. Prólogo

Nadie recordaba cuánto tiempo había pasado. Las leyendas cuentan, que un otoño, la frialdad en el viento era más intensa, que calaba hasta los huesos; también decían, que las nevadas iniciaron antes de tiempo. Lo que creyeron sería un invierno más crudo, se convirtió en su vida. La llegada de la primavera jamás llegó; el verano nunca asomó su abrasador calor, y el otoño era un solo recuerdo en aquellos días donde la nieve no caía. Conforme pasaban los meses, todos los pueblos y reinos afectados por la eterna helada, se deshicieron de sus diferencias y problemas, para poder sobrevivir. Se crearon grupos, que salían de viaje para intentar encontrar alguna nación cercana que no haya sufrido del infinito invierno; se abastecían con víveres, y regresaban a sus hogares, para repartir lo que podían conseguir.

Las leyendas decían, que la Reina de Hielo, despechada, decidió extender el poder de su reino, a los poblados más cercanos. Los copos de nieve, contaban su historia. Que se había conocido a un caballero; que se enamoraron; que él partió para terminar su deber, llevándose consigo, riquezas con que la soberana le había obsequiado para poder saldar su cuenta con su reino, y que regresaría con ella. Pero no fue así. El caballero nunca volvió, ni se comunicó. El viento perdió su rastro, y el cielo en su inmensidad, desconocía su destino. El odio y tristeza inundaron el corazón de la Reina, al saberse traicionada. El amargo sabor del desamor, dominaba cada rincón de su ser. La soledad nunca le había sabido tan agria.

Una pequeña niña, se aventuró hasta los dominios de la Reina. Si bien, los pueblos habían logrado salir adelante en tan precario clima, no era suficiente. Cuando se ha perdido todo, hasta la muerte se ve más cálida. Sus padres murieron, y el hombre que cuidaba de ella, estaba por el mismo camino. Lo más abrigada que pudo, la pequeña Eri inició su camino, luego de despedirse de Chisaki, hacia el enorme castillo de un blanco inmaculado. Nada perdía con intentar saber la forma de acabar con aquel invierno maldito. Los enormes salones, y largos pasillos, estaban sumidos en un profundo silencio; mientras caminaba pudo notar que no había ni un alma en aquel lugar. — ¡¿Quién eres, y qué haces en mi castillo?! —la voz de la Reina retumbó por todo el lugar, haciendo crujir el hielo. —Su alteza… lamento irrumpir así en su hogar —inició Eri, jugueteando con las mangas de su desgastado abrigo. —Mi… mi nombre es Eri, y yo, vengo a pedirle que acabe con el invierno que azota estas tierras —la bella mujer miraba a la andrajosa niña, que no paraba de temblar.

Hari había corrido la noticia, de que Eri decidió escapar para ir con la Reina de Hielo. Todos los pueblos mandaron a sus representantes; no podían dejar que una pequeña se expusiera a ese peligro. El castillo del rey Endeavor nunca había estado tan agitado; no después del exilio autoimpuesto de la Reina. —Lamento desanimarlos, pero no tenemos las armas o la fuerza para intentar pelear con la Reina. Si queremos recuperar a la niña, la última opción, es plantarnos hostilmente cerca del castillo de hielo —Keigo Takami habló, fuerte y claro, mirando con desdén al resto de representantes; solo para esbozar una despreocupada sonrisa. — ¡Pero no la podemos dejar a su suerte! —Mirio Togata golpeó la mesa con el puño, ignorando a Nejire, y su intento de mantenerlo calmado. –Hawks tiene razón —habló Enji Todoroki, volviendo a traer el orden. —Aún con todos los pueblos juntos, la Reina nos reduciría a simples témpanos en segundos —prosiguió Shota Aizawa, paseando la oscura mirada por los presentes.

De repente, la puerta comenzó a abrirse con lentitud. Los presentes se giraron, curiosos por saber quién se atrevía a interrumpirlos. Eri ingresó al salón, ataviada con ropa nueva y cálida; zapatos cómodos, y con algo más de color. Hari corrió a abrazar a la niña, regañándole por haberse ido de esa forma. —Pero, Kurono… debo decir algo —escucharon a la menor, confundiendo a todos. Se zafó del abrazo de su padre adoptivo, para correr hasta la mesa, acercándose cautelosa al Rey Endeavor. —La Reina Deirdre, aceptó acabar con el invierno —comenzó a hablar, ignorando los murmullos de alivio que todos soltaban. El pelirrojo alzó una mano, haciéndolos callar de golpe. —Su única petición, es que le lleven… unas cosas —terminó de hablar, sin dejar de sonreír. — ¡Oh! También… —miró a Kurono por encima de la mesa. —Que pueda ir a visitarla, lo más seguido posible.


	3. A Partridge on a Pear Tree

La lista de objetos fue distribuida. Cada pedido más extraño que el otro. Sin embargo, todos tenían algo en común: estaban rodeados de cierta magia y nostalgia. Según Eri, Deirdre confesó que esos eran los regalos que el caballero prometió llevarle, pues su viaje de vuelta, le haría pasar por varios lugares extraños. Así que cada par, debía dirigirse a unos de los reinos en busca de lo que les tocaba. La joven bruja de cabello caoba, repartió a cada par, un objeto que les ayudaría a encontrar lo que buscaban.

— ¿Estás lista, Uraraka-san? —la morena acomodó las cosas en su montura, antes de voltear a ver a la bruja. Al sentir la mano de Momo en su hombro, pegó un brinquito, sonriendo a la chica. — ¡Claro! Vamos, Momo —soltó la más baja, subiendo a su caballo. Pero la guerrera notó la duda en la menor; soltó un suspiro, y subió a su caballo. Ya tendría el tiempo suficiente para poder preguntarle sobre lo que le molestaba. La noche no tardó en llegar, luego de horas de viaje. Mientras Ochako conjuraba hechizos de protección, Momo juntó leña suficiente para poder encender una fogata; y entre ambas, lograron levantar la tienda de campaña. —Lo siento, solo tenía una —se disculpó apenada la bruja, arrancándole una risa a la guerrera. —Está bien, no me molesta compartir.

Los días se sucedieron uno tras otro; algunos tranquilos, otros más agitados. — ¿Tú crees que realmente haya utilizado a la reina Deirdre? —soltó una tarde Uraraka, mientras bajaban de su montura para empezar a levantar el campamento. —Bueno… puede ser una posibilidad, si —respondió con tranquilidad, escarbando la nieve para evitar que el fuego se consumiera tan rápido. —Pero también puede que haya muerto en batalla —sus ojos negruzcos buscaron los chocolate, regalándole una sonrisa. —No sabemos qué pasó con ese hombre; y eso es solo la versión de la Reina —concluyó, poniéndose de pie, para ir a buscar leña. Uraraka pensó que Momo tenía razón, y decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto.

Varios días después, llegaron a un enorme vergel; se notaba que estaba bien vigilado. —Este debe ser el lugar —murmuró la bruja, bajando del caballo, acercándose al foso para comprobar que este estuviera congelado. — ¡Sí! ¡Aquí es! —exclamó emocionada, girándose a ver a la guerrera. — ¿Cómo lo sabe? —preguntó Momo, agachándose a su lado. —A pesar de la nieve y el frío, el agua sigue tan fresca como si estuviéramos en pleno verano —explicó, poniéndose de pie rápidamente, intentando asomarse al otro lado del muro. —Y te puedo asegurar que del otro lado de la valla, no hay ni un copo de nieve —. La castaña cesó sus intentos por ver al otro lado. —Deberíamos buscar la forma de conseguir esa perdiz en un peral —se dejó caer en l nieve, haciendo un puchero. —Bueno… no tiene que ser una perdiz de verdad, ¿cierto? Lo mismo que el peral. Podemos fabricar uno tallando las ramas, y la poca magia que envuelve este lugar, podría pegarse a la perdiz de madera.

Uraraka sonrió. En todo el camino, habían intentado crear un plan; pero nunca le explicó por qué debían entrar a esa huerta. —Dime, Momo… ¿alguna vez escuchaste sobre la Doncella Manca? —la morena miró a la bruja, confundida. —Hace muchos años, el demonio engañó a un molinero, para quedarse con su hija; después de varios intentos por llevársela, terminaron por cortarle las manos, pero ni aun así pudo acercarse a ella. La doncella decidió vivir como méndiga, y empezó a vagar por el bosque. Muerta de hambre, llegó a un vergel repleto de perales. Un espíritu le ayudó a cruzar el foso, y luego, dejó que una de las ramas, se inclinara hasta la doncella, ofreciéndole una de sus peras. Al saber de aquello, el Rey decidió montar guardia, y cuando conoció a la doncella, decidió casarse con ella —Momo ladeó la cabeza, sin entender del todo lo que su compañera intentaba decirle. —Venga, esperemos a que de media noche —Uraraka empezó a levantar los conjuros, aunque esta vez sonaban diferente.

Dieron las doce, y Uraraka se plantó frente al foso, con los ojos cerrados, mientras murmuraba cosas incompresibles para la morena. De repente, un espíritu vestido de blanco, se presentó frente a la castaña; cerró una de las compuertas del foso, dejándole pasar. Momo quedó atónita en su lugar, y antes de que pudiera acercarse, Ochako había cruzado el foso, y este volvió a llenarse. Ella se quedó fuera del muro por un rato; un largo rato donde las ansias de no ver a su castaña, comenzaban a carcomerla por dentro. Hasta que el mismo espíritu volvió a aparecer, cerrando una de las compuertas del foso, para que la bruja pudiera pasar. —Lamento la tardanza, Momo —soltó con alegría, dándole una pera. — ¡Ochako! –la morena se lanzó a abrazarla. —No me hagas eso de nuevo, por favor —susurró, acariciando su espalda. —Lo siento… pero era necesario hacerlo.

A la noche siguiente, ocurrió lo mismo; solo que esta vez, Momo acompañó a la bruja. El espíritu las guio por el huerto, hasta detenerse en uno de los cientos de perales. —Mira, una perdiz —susurró Ochako, señalando al ave acurrucada al pie del árbol. — ¿Son ustedes espíritus? —la voz de un anciano las sacó de su alegría por poder encontrar lo que buscaban. —Somos de este mundo, pero no de **este **—respondió Ochako, con total solemnidad. Observaron como el anciano volteaba a hablar con alguien; y de repente, un joven apuesto salió de su escondite, y corrió hasta la castaña. —A partir de ahora, yo cuidaré de ti —soltó, tomando las manos de Ochako. Sin embargo, para asombro del Rey y sus súbditos, la castaña negó con una sonrisa. —Lamento desilusionarlo, mi Rey —comenzó a hablar, apartando gentilmente sus manos. —Pero ya tengo a alguien que cuida de mí, y yo cuido de ella —añadió, deslizando su mano por el brazo de la guerrera, hasta entrelazar sus dedos. —Nuestra presencia aquí, es por algo aún más importante y sagrado —el tono de su voz tomó un matiz algo serio.

Al final, el par de chicas salieron de aquel idílico reino, llevando consigo un brote de peral encantado, y la perdiz. —No creí que los pudiéramos convencer —confesó la morena, mientras terminaba de cocinar la cena para ambas. La bruja la abrazó por la espalda, besando su hombro por encima de la tela, y luego hundiendo el rostro en su cuello. —Por eso necesitaba evocar al espíritu que ayudó a la Doncella —soltó, repartiendo besos por la poca piel a la que tenía acceso, de su acompañante. —Eres maravillosa —murmuró, ladeando la cabeza para darle más espacio a su bella hechicera. —Igual tú.

On the First day of Christmas, my True Love gave to me...

•_A_ _Partridge in a Pear Tree._


	4. Two Turtle Doves

Su partida fue una de las más complejas. _—Eres mi hijo, no permitiré que te arriesgues de esta forma _—el rey había estallado, e incluso, más de uno creyó que mandaría a encerrar al bicolor. _—Si me lo permite, su alteza _—la cantarina voz de Keigo se hizo presente en medio del altercado, abrazando al príncipe por los hombros, y sonriendo al soberano. _—Lo quiera o no, su hijo a sufrido ya demasiado; si bien, la mayor parte no fue por el invierno impuesto de la Reina Deirdre _—su rostro serio y voz calmada, hizo crispar los nervios de todos; nadie podía entender como el cetrero podía ser tan honesto y directo con sus palabras. _—Usted ya decretó que él sería el heredero al trono… y como tal, también debe buscar la protección del mismo, ¿me equivoco? _—en segundos, volvió a esa expresión alegre y despreocupada, palmeando un poco la espalda de Shoto. Enji quedó en silencio por un largo rato; hasta que terminó por aceptar que su hijo fuera en aquella peligrosa misión.

—No tenías por qué hacerlo… se cuidarme a mí mismo —soltó de la nada el menor de los Todoroki, cabalgando con destreza. Takami le miró de reojo, sonriendo un poco. —Lo sé… pero si no lo prometía, su padre no lo dejaría venir —riendas en mano, alzó el brazo izquierdo, dejando que el águila se posara en él, agitando un poco sus alas. — ¿Por qué haces todo esto? —el príncipe detuvo el andar de su caballo, mirando las enormes alas rojas de su compañero. Con cuidado, Hawks dejó al ave en la cabeza de la silla de montar, y encaminó al caballo hasta quedar a la altura del príncipe. —Es solo que… creo que mereces un poco más de libertad —habló en un susurro, acariciando la mejilla del menor. Shoto sintió su corazón congelarse por la cercanía, tal como muchas otras veces le sucedía cuando estaba frente al rubio. —Ahora, andando. Nairne dice que vamos por buen camino —y tan efímero como siempre, la cálida mano se apartó de su piel, dejando la sensación de quemazón que tanto conocía.

El príncipe se recargó un poco en el cuello de su caballo, soltando un largo suspiro, mientras acariciaba a su fiel compañero. Una vez recuperado, empezó a andar, dándole alcance al mayor. — ¿No puedes usarlo para cazar algunas tórtolas? —preguntó luego de desmontar para poder alzar un campamento. Moría de hambre, y sentía las piernas entumecidas. Hawks había logrado iniciar un pequeño fuego para que ambos pudieran calentarse, y poder alzar las tiendas de campaña. —No. Podría matarlas al momento de atraparlas —acercó algo de comida al ave, antes de regresar a la fogata, y sentarse al lado del chico. —Además, no podemos llevar cualquier par de tórtolas que encontremos por ahí. Uraraka-chan fue muy específica —añadió, mirando el anillo que la castaña le había dado para poder encontrar el objeto adecuado. — ¿Por qué tórtolas? —el chico comenzó a comer, intentando mantenerse serio. — ¡Eso es fácil! —respondió el mayor, antes de comer n poco. —Las tórtolas son aves de pareja única, además de que se les puede ver dándose cariño, como frotar sus picos, o que el macho cante a la hembra. Cuando mueren, no vuelven a emparejarse en la vida. Y por eso, la gente los vincula al amor fiel de una pareja de amantes —terminó su explicación, para continuar con su cena.

El príncipe se quedó pensando un momento en lo que había dicho el rubio; y lentamente, la imagen de Hawks cantándole, o repartiendo caricias por su cuerpo, mientras ambos yacían en el lecho, sin hacer nada más que hablar, golpearon su mente. —Estoy muy cansado, iré a dormir. Buenas noches —soltó de la nada, poniéndose de pie, casi corriendo hacia una de las carpas. Por su parte, Keigo se quedó sentado frente al fuego, mirando la tela por donde había desaparecido el bicolor, momentos antes. Sin embargo, su expresión de sorpresa se transformó en una sonrisa. A veces, se preguntaba si en realidad, era el Príncipe el que le coqueteaba; pues aquellas expresiones y reacciones, terminaban por cautivarlo más de lo que parecía. Terminó de cenar, arregló las monturas, y se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, ambos hombres emprendieron de nuevo el viaje. Un par de días después, lograron llegar a las murallas de un gran reino. — ¿No es extraño? Nos dejaron entrar sin problema alguno —puntualizó el bicolor, mientras cabalgaban por las atestadas calles. —Tranquilo. Nairne sobrevoló el lugar; no hay nada extraño aquí. Solo la felicidad que se respira en cada rincón —respondió el fénix, fingiendo un escalofrío ante eso último, y logrando sacarle una sonrisa al menor. Ambos extranjeros fueron llevados ante los reyes del lugar. — ¡Bienvenidos, forasteros! —saludó el rey, mientras su bella esposa, sonreía a los invitados. Cualquiera hubiera apreciado la belleza de la reina: suave y largo cabello negro como el ébano, piel tan blanca como la nieve, y sonrosada como la sangre. De rasgos y movimientos delicados, sonrisa encantadora, y personalidad dulce y amable. Sin embargo, el par de hombres no pudieron admirar la hermosura de la reina, pues sus corazones ya pertenecían a alguien más.

–Su alteza —comenzó el menor de los extraños, con una pequeña reverencia. —Nos presentamos antes ustedes por una cuestión —los reyes observaban atentos al chico; pero conforme pasaban los minutos, este no pronunciaba palabra alguna. Su respiración se agitó, y su mano se aferró con fuerza al brazo de Takami. _— ¿De verdad aquí encontraremos lo que buscamos? _—mil preguntas comenzaron a inundar su mente. La calidez lo envolvió, mientras el aroma del cetrero invadía sus pulmones. Los oscuros ojos de la reina, observaban atentamente como aquella extraña criatura abrazaba al chico de mirada heterocromática, con tanto amor y cuidado, que no pudo más que esbozar una sonrisa, mientras escuchaba el relato del fénix. —No hay problema, queridos míos —respondió Blancanieves, en lugar del rey. La mujer comenzó a cantar, y un par de tórtolas llegó volando hasta ellos. —Por favor, acompañen a estos jóvenes, y ayúdenlos en su predicamento —las aves asintieron, y volaron hasta posarse en el hombro de los extraños: el macho con Hawks, la hembra con Shoto. —Que tengan un buen camino —deseó el alegre rey, luego de obsequiar al par con víveres y abrigos para el viaje. —Y qué su amor sea tan duradero como el de las tórtolas que los acompañan —añadió la risueña reina. Takami se quedó sin palabras; y a pesar del sonrojo que cubría su rostro, el príncipe se acercó al rubio, besando con delicadeza sus labios. —Yo también lo espero.

On the First day of Christmas, my True Love gave to me...

•_Two Turtle Doves._

•_A_ _Partridge in a Pear Tree._

**Aasiahdiahh, lo siento xD últimamente, tengo algo con esta pareja; realmente me gustan mucho juntitos ;; son como mi excepción a la regla, sobre no shippear a adultos con alumnos (?)**

**Como sea… espero les haya gustado~**


	5. Three French Hens

No tardaron en prepararse para partir. Es solo que la morena no deseaba que aquel rubio la acompañara. —No hago esto para impresionarte, Nemuri —había dicho, apretando bien la correa de la silla de montar. —Lo hago, para que no tengas que sufrir más por este invierno —se acercó a la joven, acariciando su rostro, y pasando un oscuro mechón tras la oreja. Nemuri, no podía sentirse agobiada por el largo trayecto que tendrían que seguir para encontrar lo que necesitaban. Imitó el gesto de su amado, robándole un corto beso. —Eso no evita que me preocupe por ti —podía ver la tristeza en aquellos ojos azules; sabía que esas eran las palabras que él menos deseaba escuchar. —Ya no eres el gran guerrero que una vez fuiste, mi amor… no puedes culparme por querer tenerte en casa, conmigo, a salvo.

Toshinori soltó un largo suspiro, abrazando a la morena. —No podré estar tranquilo, si no hago algo para darte el futuro que mereces. Y aunque tenga el resto de nuestras vidas solucionadas por mi pasado… esta situación puede arruinar eso —tomó la mano de su amada, y la ayudó a montar a su corcel. —Eres fuerte, Nemuri… y también me preocupo porque hayas decidido acompañarme. Pero no me perdonaría si algo te llegara a pasar —la mujer sonrió, acariciando el rostro de su amado. En pocos meses había perdido su gran porte, adelgazando de una forma alarmante; su fuerza mermaba con lentitud, y su salud no se veía muy bien tampoco. Por eso, Nemuri había decidido ir con él; no quería ser pesimista, pero no soportaba la idea de que a Yagi le pasara algo, y no pudieran volver a verse.

Ninguno de los dos lo expresó en voz alta, pero estaban felices de poder hacer ese viaje. Tener su compañía, era suficiente para la pareja; podían olvidarse un poco de sus vidas cotidianas, del hecho de que aún no se habían podido casar. Quizás el que no podrían llegar a tener hijos a ese ritmo. Esas dudas que luego les hacían pasar noches en vela, pasaron a segundo plano. Y es que el invierno no es tan malo. Ambos aprendieron a ver su lado bueno con el paso de los años. Los paisajes que se alzaban frente a ellos, les remarcaban aquellas enseñanzas que habían aprendido juntos. —Aquí es un buen lugar —llamó Toshinori, luego de cabalgar por el bosque todo el día. Ayudó a su prometida a bajar del caballo; y luego de quitarles la silla a los animales, se dispusieron a montar un pequeño campamento.

Kayama se esmeró preparando la cena, mientras Yagi armaba la tienda de campaña. —Aquí tienes, amor —la morena le entregó un cuenco con algo de estofado. Y mientras se disponían a comer, el sonido de la nieve llamó su atención. Frente a ellos, un zorro apareció, curioso ante la comida. Toshinori dejó su comida a un lado, buscando a tientas algo con lo que ahuyentar al animal. —No —reprendió la mujer. —Tiene hambre, Yagi, no lo lastimes —el rubio miró confundido a su amada, para luego soltar un suspiro. —Muy bien —tomó otro cuenco, lo llenó de comida, y lentamente se acercó al animal, para dejarle el estofado. —Muchas gracias —soltó el zorro, comenzando a engullir lo ofrecido. La pareja se miró sorprendida, para luego encogerse de hombros, y continuar su cena.

— ¿Creen que van por el camino correcto? —preguntó el zorro; la pareja dudó un momento, mirando el brazalete que Uraraka les había dado. —No estamos seguros; solo sabemos que debemos ir al sur —habló Nemuri, tomando la mano del rubio. —No teman, no están muy lejos de su destino —contestó el animal, lamiendo sus patas. —Yo los guiaré y ayudaré a conseguir esas gallinas —añadió, tranquilamente. — ¿Por qué? —a pesar de estar agradecido, Toshinori no podía evitar desconfiar un poco. —Han sido amables conmigo, diferentes a otros viajeros con los que me he topado en mi vida —sentenció con simpleza, acurrucándose contra el fuego. —Ahora, vayan a descansar, que el viaje no es tan corto.

A la mañana siguiente, el trío partió a través del bosque. Tras varios días y noches, llegaron al Reino Rojo. El contraste de clima era demasiado extremo; antes de cruzar aquellas murallas, morían de frío. —Ahora muero de calor —se quejó la morena, deshaciéndose de su pesado abrigo. —No se alarmen. ¿Ven ese manzano de allá? Tomen una de sus manzanas, solo una para ambos. Eso les ayudará a aclimatarse —y así lo hicieron. Yagi arrancó una de las manzanas más cercanas, la partió en dos, y la comieron. — ¿Qué hay de ti, zorro? —preguntó con cierta culpabilidad el rubio, al no ofrecerle fruta. —No te alteres, amigo mío. Yo estaré bien —luego de un descanso, siguieron cabalgando por el lugar.

El zorro guio a la pareja hasta una cabaña, en el medio del reino. —Escuchen muy bien. En esa choza, vive una vieja bruja; tan longeva, que se ha vuelto demasiado hábil en las artes mágicas. No coman ni beban de lo que les ofrezca; y cuando pidan por las tres gallinas de fuego, no digan que son para la Reina Deirdre, pues el fuego y el hielo nunca se llevaron bien. En su lugar, digan que son para mantener a su pueblo caliente en el frío invierno que azota al mundo —la pareja accedió a seguir las órdenes del zorro. Luego de respirar profundo, entraron a la vieja casa. — ¡¿Qué quieren?! —una vieja encorvada, y con el cabello tan enmarañado como un montón de ramas para leña. —Abuela —habló con dulzura el rubio. —Hemos venido hasta aquí para pedirte, nos des tres gallinas de fuego —la bruja miró a la pareja, de arriba abajo, relamiéndose copiosamente los resecos labios. — ¿Y por qué debería darles algo?

—Es para que nuestro pueblo pueda calentarse —habló Nemuri, temblando un poco por los nervios. — ¿Calentar su pueblo? —la anciana se alejó de los jóvenes, mirándoles con desconfianza. —Si… el invierno ha sido muy duro, y nuestras hogueras no duran una noche entera. Por favor, abuela —explicó Yagi. — ¿Ustedes aman el invierno? —preguntó la bruja luego de un largo momento de silencio. La pareja se miró, indecisa. —Sí, preferimos el caluroso verano —se aventuró a responder la morena, aferrando con gran fuerza la mano de su prometido. La abuela sonrió con malicia; sin embargo, palmeó con fuerza los hombros de la pareja, antes de alejarse. No tardó en volver con una jaulita de metal, con tres gallinas resplandecientes, cuyas plumas parecían hechas con la lava de un volcán activo. —Escuchen bien, hijos míos. Solo podrán alimentar a estas gallinas con leña y nada más. Y cuando lleguen a su aldea, deberán darles esto —le entregó una bolsita a Nemuri, quien curiosa, la abrió para poder ver su interior. —Ese carbón tiene un fuerte hechizo, que mantendrá vivas a esas gallinas, aun cuando vaguen por el frío corazón de la harpía de hielo —advirtió la vieja, entregándole la jaula a Yagi.

Sin perder más tiempo, la pareja salió de la cabaña, conteniendo la respiración. Al ver al zorro con las gallinas, sonrieron, abriendo la boca para contarle las buenas nuevas. —No me hablen de lo que pasó, ni como lo hicieron. Ahora, debemos salir de este Reino, tan pronto como sea posible —Yagi ayudó a Kayama a montar, le entregó la jaula, y subió él a su propio caballo. Aferrado al rubio, el zorro tomó posesión de las gallinas, y alentó a la pareja a galopar hasta la entrada del reino. — ¿Por qué nos pediste no decir nada, Zorro? —preguntó Nemuri, una vez estuvieron a unos metros lejos de la gruesa muralla. —Porque la bruja tiene buen oído. Incluso ahora puede oírnos, y saber que las gallinas realmente son para la Reina Deirdre —dicho esto, hubo una gran explosión al interior de la muralla; las enormes puertas de piedras se abrieron sin esfuerzo alguno. — ¡Embusteros! ¡Mentirosos! —la anciana salió del reino; sin embargo, al momento de poner un pie sobre la nieve, esta se petrificó.

El trío continuó su camino, hasta el lugar donde encontraron al zorro. —Yo ya no viajaré más con ustedes. Aquí nos separaremos —entregó la jaula con las tres gallinas, y bajó del caballo. —Cuando lleguen a su pueblo, no les den el carbón. Será mejor que las alimenten cuando sean presentadas a la Reina de Hielo —y luego de regalarles una reverencia, desapareció entre los árboles. —Vaya… nunca creí que conseguir unas gallinas nos daría tanto problema —soltó el rubio, reiniciando la cabalgata. —Menos mal que me hiciste caso —se jactó la menor, arrancándole una sonrisa a su amado. —Siempre lo hago, mi amor… siempre lo hago.

On the First day of Christmas, my True Love gave to me...

•_Three French Hens._

•_Two Turtle Doves_.

•_A_ _Partridge in a Pear Tree._


	6. Four Calling Birds

Creyeron que sería más difícil. Viendo como el soberano reaccionaba ante la decisión de su hijo menor de ayudar con aquella odisea; el que su amada princesa quisiera unirse, tomó a todos por sorpresa. Algunos se divirtieron con el estallido que el soberano creó; Keigo, siendo uno de ellos. Y si, la discusión duró más que con el chico de cabello bicolor; pero el gran Enji Todoroki, no pudo contra la determinación de su hija, y el apoyo de su hermanito. Pero fue más el peso de la opinión de su Consejero. La única condición: Miruko debía cuidar a la princesa Fuyumi. Era la única guerrera a la que podía confiar la seguridad de su hija. O al menos, la única disponible para llevar a cabo ambas misiones.

Una misión no tan agradable para la albina. Ella esperaba ir a buscar lo que sea que le tocara, SOLA. Y ahora, debía cargar con la delicada princesa a cuestas. La única ventaja, es que era bonita. Pero ella era una guerrera, no una niñera. No tuvo más remedio que aceptar; una misión era una misión, y ella había jurado cumplir cualquier tarea que se le encomendara. Aunque era bien sabido que aquel voto era más por orgullo que por lealtad. Luego de descubrir lo que debían buscar, Rumi corrió a alistar todo lo necesario para el viaje; mientras dejaba que la "princesita", hiciera lo propio, prometiendo ir a ayudarla con sus preparativos.

Caminando por los pasillos, Usagiyama se iba lamentando de su suerte; posiblemente, terminaría perdiendo más tiempo en quitar todas las cosas inútiles que la princesa hubiera decidido llevar, retrasando enormemente la misión. Sin embargo, y para su sorpresa, Fuyumi había logrado tomar lo estrictamente necesario, para su persona. Y algunas cosas que podrían servir para ambas: como mantas, y un par de mudas de ropa. —Parece que al final, no necesito de mi ayuda, Alteza —fue lo primero que dijo luego de inspeccionar el "equipaje" de la princesa. —Bueno… cuando era pequeña, a veces ayudaba a mi padre a prepararse para alguna misión —confesó con cierta timidez, mezclada con nostalgia risueña.

Miruko se permitió contemplar el semblante delicado de la menor, antes de sacudir la cabeza. Estaban perdiendo tiempo; y con un chasquido de dedos, algo rudo, sacó de sus recuerdos a la otra albina. —Debemos partir ya, si queremos avanzar un gran tramo —y sin esperar respuesta de la princesa, salió de la habitación, cargando con el fardo que la chica había armado sola. Ignorando los apresurados pasos de la princesa, Rumi se paseó por los pasillos, repasando lo que la pequeña bruja les había dicho a todos. El lugar a donde les había tocado ir, no era muy lejos; sin embargo, el "camino seguro", hacía más largo el camino, y por ende, más tiempo desperdiciado. Si fuera sola, podría usar el trayecto más rápido, pero ya que no era así, y su acompañante era "muy importante", debía tragarse su enfado, y acatar órdenes.

Una vez ensillados los caballos, el par de mujeres salió por la enorme puerta, cabalgando tan rápido como Miruko creía conveniente para Fuyumi. —Gracias por haber aceptado llevarme contigo —habló de repente la princesa, mientras ambas estaban sentadas alrededor del fuego, cenando. _—No tenía otra opción _—la frase cruzó su mente, pero no podía decirlo en voz alta. —Claro que pudiste haberte negado —la risa de Fuyumi dio paso a sus palabras; las cuales hicieron que Miruko casi se atragantara con su comida. _— ¡¿Acaso puede leer la mente?!_

—No, no puedo leer la mente —la chica volvió a reír, ante la reacción de la otra albina. —Simplemente, tus expresiones lo dicen todo —aclaró con calma, y esa cálida sonrisa. —Sé que no puedo ser de gran ayuda, en caso de que nos ataquen, o debamos enfrentarnos a alguna criatura… por eso te agradezco que no le hayas rebatido a mi padre —sus ojos se clavaron por un momento en el fuego. Fuyumi Todoroki estaba consciente de lo que podía hacer, y que podría ser más un lastre que alguna ayuda en aquella misión. Pero quería ayudar, y no solo quedarse encerrada en casa, como en los cuentos, esperando a que algún caballero, o gallardo príncipe llegara a salvarla.

—Nadie es inútil —soltó de la nada Usagiyama, golpeando el cuenco con su cuchara. —O al menos, es lo que la experiencia me dice —soltó apresuradamente, al notar los ojos grises de la princesa sobre ella, llenos de sorpresa. —Debe haber algo, en lo que pueda ayudarme… de lo contrario, el Rey no hubiera permitido que viniera conmigo, aún con una gran caravana de caballeros —añadió, intentando no mirar a la albina. Agradecía la luz del fuego, pues lograba ocultar el pequeño sonrojo que quería conquistar sus mejillas. — ¡Bien! ¡Es hora de dormir! No se preocupe por los turnos de vigilancia. Tengo el sueño ligero, así que podré actuar con rapidez —sin esperar palabra alguna de la princesa, tomó sus utensilios, y casi a empujones, la hizo entrar a su respectiva casa de campaña.

Los días pasaron, fríos y tranquilos para el par de mujeres. Hasta que llegaron al próspero reino. Los caballos paseaban lentamente por las bellas calles de la ciudad, mientras sus jinetes admiraban el lugar: una más embelesada que la otra. Luego de un par de indicaciones, lograron arribar al enorme castillo. — ¡Princesa, Fuyumi Todoroki! ¡Acompañada de… Rumi Usagiyama! —fueron anunciadas, antes de pasar a la gran sala del trono. —Sus Altezas… lamento la visita inesperada… y disculpen mis ropajes —comenzó a hablar la princesa. Por su parte, Miruko observaba confundida a la albina; ¿qué había de malo con su ropa? Acababan de terminar parte de un viaje, no había nada de malo con que llevara ropa adecuada para ese tipo de expedición.

Tan ensimismada estaba con sus pensamientos sobre las costumbres de "la nobleza", que no se dio cuenta de la forma tan calmada y persuasiva en que Fuyumi hablaba con la reina, que una vez fue llamada despectivamente, _Cenicienta. _—Por eso, le suplicamos nos pueda ayudar, obsequiándonos aquellas aves que ayudaron a desvelar la vedad sobre las injusticias que usted vivió —el rey miraba un tanto escéptico a la única hija de la familia Todoroki; sin embargo, la reina permanecía con una expresión indescifrable. —Como ya os he explicado, todos los regalos deben contener algo de magia en ellos; y si no logramos cumplir con las demandas de la Reina de Hielo, temo que no solo paguemos con nuestras vidas; si no, que su ira se extienda más allá de nuestro reino, y llegue a poblaciones que no habías sido afectadas… como la suya —el silencio se cernió sobre los presentes; en el rostro de Fuyumi, se notaba la tristeza que la verdad le provocaba.

Los reyes hablaron entre sí por unos momentos, dejando al par de mujeres con el nerviosismo a flor de piel. —Es una faena muy noble la que todos ustedes emprendieron —la melodiosa voz de la bella reina inundó el salón, haciendo que Fuyumi diera un brinquito. —Pues no solo intentan salvar su reino, si no, que los territorios más cercanos a la tierra devastada —Rumi temblaba levemente, ante el rostro inexpresivo de la reina. Y ambas, sintieron que el alma abandonaba sus cuerpos, al notar la dulce sonrisa de la monarca. Bella llamó a un par de pajes, y luego de darles indicaciones, ambos salieron casi corriendo del lugar. —Por favor, acompáñenos a cenar. Traer en óptimas condiciones a las aves, tomará más tiempo del previsto. Mañana temprano, podrán regresar a casa.

Por primera vez, desde hace varios días, pudieron tomar una larga ducha caliente y una deliciosa y basta cena. Fueron obsequiadas con prendas nuevas y perfumadas, aunque el gozo por el obsequio no era igual para las muchachas. Eso sí, lo que más agradecieron, fueron las camas cómodas y suaves, perfectas para recuperar el cansancio del viaje, y reanudarlo con nuevas energías. A la mañana siguiente, sus caballos fueron preparados por los mozos del castillo, cargándolos, no solo con las pertenencias de la princesa y la guerrera, sino que también, con provisiones. Justo como fue prometido, los reyes les obsequiaron un par de bellas jaulas de oro, con un par de hermosos ruiseñores en cada una. Los agradecimientos no dejaron de llover por parte de Fuyumi, hasta que llegó el momento de la partida.

— ¿Ve? Le dije que había algo en lo que pudiera ayudar… y resulta que fue en lo más esencial de esta misión —soltó de la nada Rumi, mientras cabalgaba al lado de la princesa, apenas salieron por las enormes puertas de la ciudad. Fuyumi se quedó callada, mirando sorprendida a la albina; para luego esbozar una delicada sonrisa. —Tienes razón, Rumi-san… muchas gracias.

On theFourth day of Christmas, my True Love gave to me...

•_Four Calling Birds._

•_Three French Hens._

•_Two Turtle Doves_.

•_A_ _Partridge in a Pear Tree._

**Si, ya se que no son ruiseñores, que son palomas... pero dudo que las palomas sean consideradas aves cantoras xD además, no se me ocurría otro cuento que tuviera aves parlantes o algo así... así que modifiqué la historia un poquito, a mi conveniencia~ :9**


End file.
